


The Road to Salvation

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Devotional [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fasting, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Religion, hannibal seeks salvation, talk of food deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 10:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal seeks salvation for his sins against Will through a spiritual fast.





	1. The Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in the Idolatry Drabble collection but these two chapters were too long to really fit so I moved them to their own space.

“Fasting has been a part of many religions since ancient times.” Hannibal said as he looked at his fruit plate before him. 

Will heard him but didn’t react in any way. As far as he could tell it was just Hannibal being Hannibal on a day that ended in Y. He didn’t see their mugs and he didn’t see evidence that coffee had been brewed. His nose didn’t alert him to there having been any coffee this morning.

“Will, did you hear me?” Hannibal asked in an annoyed voice. 

Of course I heard you. What I didn’t hear was the coffee performing it’s one duty, shall I get you some too?” was all Will said in response.

“I was saying that fasting puts your body into a state that can give one a body odor and poor breath. Coffee is one of the things that can increase the likelihood of having that happen so I am abstaining in it during my fast. That I’m starting tomorrow. As I said.” Hannibal spoke as Will let the words soak in.

“What, am I expected to fast also?” Will asked turning his lips into a displeased expression.

“ No, love. You are to be the feast with which to break my fast. If you must have coffee I will understand but it would delight me to flavor you, in preparation.” Hannibal said sipping his coffee replacement, grape juice.

“All things considered my dearest, this seems a lot risky considering your preferences.” Will chuckled as he let the words spill out into the morning air. “ I mean, you, a cannibal, flavoring me, fasting and then planning to feast on me at the end of what? A forty-eight hour fast?”

“Yes, Yes, yes and seven days, my boy.” Hannibal acknowledged Will’s words. “ Will, we are different people now than those that raced to meet the Atlantic that night. I’m devoted to you and I wish to search for new ways to make it known to you. I could only feast on you in this sense, or in the bedroom outside of these rituals. Gone is the need to bite into your grey matter.” Hannibal said and watched Will’s eyes follow his lips. 

The distrust that hung between them was ll of the more reason that Hannibal wanted to make these sacrifices in the name of love. He had committed sins, he plead his case to get Will to see it from his perspective. He had given his body to Will and taken a number of punishments in the name of sexual roleplays. It was time to seek salvation in a new light. He looked into Will’s blue-green eyes and wondered what his other half was thinking. Did Will see the beauty of this part of his spiritual journey? Was he touched that his lover would abstain from his base need to feed for a period of a week just to get closer to right with him? He had been preparing his body with lighter meals and reduction of red meat. He was ready to give himself in this new way to Will.

Hannibal saw Will’s mouth move and he felt his heart jump awaiting his response to this. Any ideas that he had held about Will being honored or touched were quickly dashed when Will replied’ “ Hannibal, you are a drama queen. Do you realize that?” Hannibal held his mouth in a smile. Anyone else that dismissed his words would have been likely to find themselves eaten post fast. Will’s acid tongue was one of his favorite things about him though. So much so that he climbed over the space between them to kiss him.

Will finished his pumpkin pancakes and apple juice in silence. Hannibal cleared away the dishes and took Will’s when he had drug his fork through the puddle of syrup for the last time. He was debating on what to do this afternoon and he flipped a quarter that was sitting on the table. It hit back onto the table on heads. It looked like french lessons and a walk it was. The last few days Hannibal had been going for runs at this time of the day so it allowed Will to settle into his day too. They were starting to get to the point where absence could again make the heart grow fonder. It was a new normal in an abnormal relationship. Will liked seeing Hannibal leave for long amounts of time that he did indeed miss him. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure how it was on Hannibal’s end but whether he realized it or not that was the sign that things could be in the range of healthy.

“ It’s getting to be a normal healthy relationship, this one I have with my cannibalistic boyfriend that I murdered with and then tossed the both of us off a cliff. We’re right as rain now though, you see. We can miss one another without having casualties in our courtship.” Will said in his mind and laughed. Hannibal looked up at him, curious about what had gotten a laugh from him. Will didn’t offer up the source of his amusement and Hannibal didn’t press. “See, normal as can be.” he continued in his mind. 

Will completed the french lessons that he had planned for the day. Hannibal had already finished his run and left for the farmer’s market. Will took the time to go on his own run in the afternoon sun. he had taken some of his french time to look into what to expect with Hannibal taking this seven day fast. Most of the information that he found was about the impact on your body, not the psychological state. That was where Will’s concern was rooted, and it was a deep root. He decided to just keep a close eye on him and keep their new doctor’s number close by at all times. Of course this doctor didn’t know about the true history of his new patients. He accepted cash,he did housecalls, he did Skype visits for emergencies and he filled prescriptions for his patients to give them increased privacy. 

The door opened and Hannibal came into the kitchen with two reusable shopping bags of fresh produce. He had come home with a great number of things for a man that was hours away from a week long fast. 

“Are you just going to live vicariously through me this coming week, Hannibal?” Will asked as his husband took out a tall glass container of truffle oil. 

“This entire week is about you, not my denied urges. I am sure that the first two days will be a challenge as my body adjusts to the condition of fasting. I might derive some voyeuristic pleasure from seeing you enjoy what I prepare. My hunger must not take away from my viewing of your pleasure Will. He went back to unpacking the fruits, herbs and vegetables that he had picked out to feed Will over the next few days. 

“I’m going to have a bath. There is also coffee, should you require it over this next week.” Hannibal kissed the last words into Will’s scalp as he caressed his curls with his lips. Will turned his head instinctively to his kiss. He leaned into most all touches that Hannibal put on his body. The younger man put away the produce and tried to think of a movie for the evening that they could both agree on. His mind was drawing a blank and then wandered back to what the next week held in store for them. 


	2. Breaking the Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven days have passed and Hannibal is ready to break his fast during a moonlit ritual with Will.

“Will” Hannibal’s voice broke the silent air in the darkness of their bedroom.

Will was exhausted but he turned over to look at the bright white lines on his clock.

“Yes, Hannibal,” he replied

“I think that I’ll anoint the both of us but only you will be consecrated. “

“Why only me? How do you wish to be anointed?”

“I believe that you know the answer to your first question love, surely. “

“Say it.”

“I’m not polytheistic. “

Will’s deep laugh caught the older man by surprise. “Aren’t you? ”

“I could never have any other gods before you. I would extinguish any others if they would be so courteous as to grace me with their presence. “

“And if they manage to put you out?”

“You would not let them, would you?”

“Not without them taking the both of us together. We’re conjoined. “

“You know why you are the only one getting consecrated.”

The air grew thick between them and Will pushed himself over to his love. Brown velvet tugged along Hannibal’s skin as he settled his cheek against his mate’s chest. Hannibal took this opportunity to tilt his head up and over moving his nose away from Will’s curls. Will noticed and brought a hand up to pull the other man’s head downwards. Hannibal puffed out an exasperated whimper. Flames moved along the wick inside of him as his nose was penetrated by the various scents that make up Will Graham. In spite of what he said he was going to do he allowed himself a touch of the lips. He quickly melted across Will as he rolled his husband onto his back and climbed onto him with shaking legs.

He peeled himself back from Will and took him by the hand. He curled his fingers around Will’s hand and urged him up with him. They walked silently through the house. Occasionally the moonlight beamed in and illuminated their path. The older man’s hands reached out for the back doorknob and he turned and crouched to lift Will in his arms as he had once before. Hannibal carried his mate out over the damp blades of grass and leaves. He lowered Will and took his hand. The two of them walked further back into their yard. They pushed their way through the patch of tall grass that separates the area that they mow from the land that they leave do as it pleases. Again Hannibal lifted Will and cradled him as he took them over and into a smooth patch that had been cleared out.

Will wiggled slightly and his request was granted. Hannibal walked behind him, led by his favorite lure. Will looked out and saw that Hannibal had unlit candles scattered around the clearing. There was a metal tray sitting near the center where a mattress made of various pillows covered in leaves and then wrapped up in white.

“ Will, for you. “

Will moved closer and sat down on the altar. Hannibal unrolled a piece of white fabric and pulled it out in front of the altar. The older man kneeled and he reached for the two containers of oil. One was a dirty golden color and the other was a white color with specks of brown mixed in. Hannibal held them, one in each hand.

“This is a blend of coconut oil, peppermint oil and earth. Yours is a blend of olive frankincense and myrrh oils and earth. The earth is from the ground we tumbled from.”

He opened the thick cream-colored blend and asked Will to anoint his upper lip. Will smiled and coated a finger with anointing oil and brushed his finger back and forth coating his husband’s upper lip. The cold burn of the mint made Hannibal’s dark eyes water. It was strong enough to have an effect on him on an average day. Having just been on a week-long water fast though and it was on the razor’s edge of torture for him. It was what was needed though to honor Will. He had gone to his mind palace several times during the fast. The Will that he met there told him that he needed to make sure that his focus was on what he could bring to Will with body worship. While the pleasure could not be removed simply by taking away one ingredient, it could help remind Hannibal to focus.

Will looked across at his husband kneeling on tattered fabric, nude and wearing the oil that he had anointed him with. Hannibal would not be able to soak in his scent. He could breathe it in through his nose and he could taste him. It would be filtered through the masking oil that he was wearing though. That layer of scent might drive the older man mad though. Hannibal was a hedonist. It had been seven days since he had anything in his body that was not water. For a brief moment, he was with Bedelia, out of the space shared with Hannibal. He had gone to his memory palace.

“Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you?

Oddly enough Will finally felt safe. Hannibal handed him another strip of white fabric.

“Hood me, Will.”

“No, just over your nose and lip”

Will wrapped the strip across Hannibal to shield him from the oil and tied it behind his head. Hannibal went to light the candles one by one. He returned to the kneeling position and took the other container of oil in his hands. Hannibal unscrews the lid and takes a finger to it and dips it back to wet his fingertip with the oil blend. He smears a small dab of it over Will’s forehead and looked into his love’s thoughtful blue eyes. Hannibal gets more oil and this time traces the line across Will’s smile that he placed on him. Will shivers at the memory but watches Hannibal as he also traces the scar across his head. The older man hangs his head momentarily and closes his eyes. He adds another drop of holy oil and marks over Will’s heart.

Will sits in silence and looks into Hannibal’s eyes as the moonlight shines down on the two of them. He moves to untie the fabric on his husband’s head. Hannibal moves his hands up to stop him. Will insists and the older man yields. Will takes the cloth and wipes Hannibal’s lip removing the oil as much as he can. He takes the olive oil in his hand and lets some drop onto his fingertip. He moves it to mark over Hannibal’s heart. He can feel the grit of the cliff house dirt beneath his fingers as he anoints his other half.

The leaves crunch as Will lowers himself onto his back on the altar. Hannibal moves in and gently presses Will’s legs open. Ashen colored hairs tickle the insides of the younger man’s thighs as Hannibal prepares to break his fast. He noses at Will’s thighs and slithers up between them to press his nose to his balls. A growl roars out and Will’s cock jumps at the sound. He snaps his hips forward in response and Hannibal snarls and pets Will’s legs.

Hannibal moves along brushing his nose tenderly and reverently along Will’s balls and up to his aching cock Will opens the oil and runs a bit of holy oil down his erection. Hannibal purrs and traces the slick sheen from the bottom up and takes in the tip of his partner's cock. His tongue rolls around it from inside of his mouth. Lower and lower on the shaft he moves his lips taking more of Will down with him. He drags his teeth gently across Will’s pulsing cock and pops the head out while leaving a string of spit hanging.

Will hands him the oil and lifts his hips while sliding himself downwards towards Hannibal. Hannibal slides an olive oil-soaked finger along Will’s ass and circles it around his entrance. He finishes it bringing his finger away and pushing it into his mouth. His maroon eyes meet Will’s and he smiles around his fingertip as he pulls it from his mouth. He tips his head down and sniffs along Will’s body before pressing the tip of his nose to his entrance. Hannibal opens his mouth to take in as much of the sensory pleasure that he can. Puckered lips brush against Will’s

Hole and a tongue move to lick into his ass and back out flicking about.

“Anoint me there, Hannibal” Will was panting and filled with enchantment.

Hannibal took more oil and let it roll down his finger. He worked his finger into Will and moved it in circles to spread the oil as best as he could. The sheet skid under them and leaves fell out around them. Hannibal alternated between adding holy oil to Will with his probing fingers and licking those same fingers. Will always tasted like paradise to him but having been without for a week coupled with his specific diet had him shaking all over as he sampled his body. Hannibal growled and moved up from Will's ass and moved his face along the trail of dark hairs on Will’s lower belly.

Will felt a tickle as Hannibal pressed the tiniest bit of tongue into Will’s belly button. His mouth moved on and upwards to take time to pay respects to both of Will’s hard nipples. His long fingers shot up and he cupped some skin around his nipple into his hand and squeezed as he sucked at Will’s nipple. Hannibal moaned and twisted as he felt his body against his mate’s. When he looked up to Will his lip was black with blood from a bite and he pushed a tooth up to express more blood so that it dropped like the black night sea onto Will’s lips. Will watched Hannibal’s face as he bit into his lip and beautiful dark blood rolled from the bite spot. Hannibal kissed it away as their lips met and he felt the entire world melt away.

In this moment the world began and ended at the borders of Will Graham’s body. There was no altar, no clearing, no yard, no safe house. Jack Crawford didn’t exist and nothing from the earthly world could touch them. Not here, not like this.

Hannibal dropped his head to Will’s chest and moved his fingers over his skin as he took peace in his beating heart against his face. Will threaded his fingers through Hannibal’s damp strands of hair and caressed him.

“Will. It has been seven long days. It’s time for holy communion.”

Will smiled and climbed up onto straddle Hannibal’s chest. He looked down at Hannibal who was running his tongue along his lips. Will took his shaft in his hand and started to feed it to Hannibal in strokes. Hannibal’s eyes slammed shut and he saw red bursts behind them from the candlelight. In and out Will fed his husband every inch of his consecrated cock on their altar. Hannibal was ready to burst from the sensation of Will pinning him down and fucking his lips.

Will reached for a knife on the tray and cut into his arm above his wrist. He squeezed and twisted the cut with the opposite hand and used his hips to continue filling Hannibal’s mouth. His efforts paid off and he moved to drop the blood onto the end of his cock. The black blood slid mixed with the remnants of oil and saliva. Hannibal’s eyes grew wide at the smell of the new ingredient. All of a sudden Will felt teeth grazing back and forth over his cock. He envisioned those very same teeth opening up the dragon's throat and he surrendered all control over his hips at that moment.

A deep rumbling rolling growl came up from deep within Will. he looked down at his husband snarling with blood on his teeth and rapture in his eyes. Hannibal’s eyes mirrored that expression. Every drop of the holy communion went into Hannibal’s body.

“Get on your back, please Hannibal.” Will moaned into his mouth as he kissed his love.

Hannibal quickly moved to get on his back for Will. Will wasted no time climbing on him and taking his hardness inside of him. The oils mixed with the cliff house earth pushed and worked his ass onto Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal pulled him down to him. They moved together, thrusting up and pushing back. Will rode Hannibal while kissing every part of his face. He kissed the red blood-stained lips. He kissed his chin with the stubble reappearing after this morning’s shave. Will kissed Hannibal’s eye creases and down to his sensitive nose.

He pulled himself back up and tilted his head back surrendering to the feeling of Hannibal’s cock pushing the oil deeper inside of him.

“I love you, Hannibal Lecter” he panted smiling down at him. Hannibal pulled him back to him. This time his face was wet with tears when Will felt it. His own eyes began to water and get warm as Hannibal’s thrusts picked up in speed.

‘I love you, Will Graham. Above all things, above all beings, I will proclaim how much I love, cherish and worship you until time ends me. “ Hannibal professed to him. His teeth gnashed at Will’s shoulder and his vision went white as he burst and filled Will. Will moaned and nipped back at Hannibal as he felt his release. They collapsed together on what was left of the sheets and some of the leaves.

“No gods came to strike us down in our night of ritual” Hannibal almost sounded disappointed,

“ Would you want to challenge us if you were them?” Will laughed

  
  


The two men walked back indoors and toweled off a bit before climbing into bed. Hannibal brought in a tray with various fruits already sliced and cubed. He fed Will one piece of pineapple and then took a chunk of melon for himself. He brought a plump strawberry to Will’s lips and enjoyed the view of him working his mouth around the thick top. Hannibal smiled and took a strawberry of his own.

“How do you feel now” Will asked as he waited for the next bite.

‘Enraptured, spellbound, renewed.”

They finished their fruit and Hannibal cleared away the tray.

He rejoined Will in bed and they fell asleep pressed together with the moon peeking in at them through the window.


End file.
